Słowa
by soshi185
Summary: W listach zawrzeć można to, co trudno powiedzieć w twarz. A w historiach marzenia, których nie jesteśmy świadomi. Wszystkiego najlepszego dla kim-onki.


Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje nam! Mam przyjemność ogłosić, że pomimo pewnych przeciwności losu (tj. studia, nauka, lektury i życie) udało mi się po raz kolejny skończyć urodzinowy prezent dla cudownej kim-onki, która jak co roku obchodzi dziś urodziny, a na moim profilu jak co roku pojawia się stworzone specjalnie na tę okazję opowiadanie.

Moja droga przyjaciółko, czego mogę Ci życzyć po takim czasie? Nasza przyjaźń trwa już tak długo, że i pomysły na kreatywne życzenia zaczynają się kończyć. Dlatego też w tym roku życzyć Ci będę przede wszystkim szczęścia. Dużo szczęścia, szczęścia każdego dnia. Radości z drobnych rzeczy, ze świecącego słonka, z ludzi wokół ciebie, ze wspaniałych wyników na uczelni. I dużo, dużo uśmiechu, bo przecież uśmiech dziewczyny jest jej najpiękniejszym makijażem.

Sto lat :)

Ogłoszenia parafialne: SnK nie należy do mnie, aczkolwiek kojarzy mi się z wakacjami, podczas których to wielokrotnie wyśmiewałyśmy z kim-onką Erena, tak więc postanowiłam przywłaszczyć sobie tę mangę na potrzeby prezentu (bez Erena, niestety).

* * *

_- Tatusiu, dlaczego ptaki mają skrzydła?_

_- Bóg im je podarował, kochanie, aby mogły być jak najbliżej nieba. _

_- I nieść wiadomości!_

_- Wiadomości?_

_- Tak. Z dołu, aż do raju!_

_._

Pierwszy list Petra pisze w wieku ośmiu lat.

Nie jest idealny, dziewczynka o tym wie. Jej smukłe palce ozdobione są nierównymi plamami czarnego atramentu, a pokraczne litery wyryte na szorstkim pergaminie chwieją się niebezpiecznie, niemal dotykając horyzontu linii. Petra wstrzymuje oddech, ręka nieco jej się trzęsie. „K" jest zbyt pochyłe, jak drzewo, które może zostać lada chwila zwalone przez wiatr. I to nawet lekko, leciutko, pasuje, bo „o" nie jest tak okrąglutkie, jak było w jej umyśle. Ma za ostry czubek, niczym kropelka deszczu. Zaś „c" jest zanadto zamknięte i przypomina konar pozostawiony przez burzę.

Petra z uwagą przygląda się swojemu obrazkowi-tekstowi i po dłuższym namyśle (_i lekkim wahaniu, niestety_) decyduje, że kocha każde nierówne słowo rozlane na żółtawej kartce.

Z całego serca nienawidzi szkoły i każdego powierzonego jej tam zadania. Nienawidzi ponurych godzin, jaki zmuszona jest spędzać w ciasnym, kamiennym budynku, gdzie mimo zmieniających się pór roku powietrze zawsze ma tę samą chłodną temperaturę i przesiąknięte jest wilgocią – tak bardzo, że czasem spacerując wyobrażała sobie jakby to było, gdyby na korytarzu mógł rozpadać się deszcz, a ona rozłożyłaby parasol i przeskakiwała kałuże.

Panna X, starsza kobieta z białymi włosami przypominającymi wełnę, które zawsze spinała w ciasny kok, dokładnie taki, jaki nosi każda książkowa nauczycielka (_Petra wie, bo ostatnio zwraca na to uwagę)_ pewnie znów miała skrzyczeć ją przed wszystkimi dziećmi. Może postawi ją na środku? A może oszczędzi sobie czasu i tylko pokaże wszystkim jej kartkę? Tego Petra nie jest pewna, ale jej klasa, niezwykła gromada, składa się z dzieci wszelakiego wieku, wzrostu i o bardzo różnych talentach, z braku miejsca wrzuconych wspólnie do jednego worka, jak to robiły wszystkie szkoły za murem. Panna X zaś, przypominająca powieściowe belferzycę nie tylko teatralnie surowym wyglądem, ale również niespecjalnie ugodowym charakterem i umysłem wypełnionym wzorami, do których jej uczniowie zobowiązani byli pasować, wciąż nie potrafiła pojąć powodu tego, że Petra, zdolna dziewczynka, którą w innym wypadku łatwo byłoby postawić za wzór, tak słabo pisze i czyta.

(_tylko na głos, ale tego Panna X nie musiała wiedzieć)_

Jednak dziś Petra nie odrabia zadania domowego. Wie to, kiedy kryje się w cieniu wielkiego dębu, jak pod ciepłą pierzynką, i obserwuje promyki słońca prześwitujące między listkami i gałązkami, co tworzy wokół niej niesymetryczną mozaikę światła. Wie to, gdy w jednej ręce ściska suchą kartkę, jakby rozsypującą się w jej dłoniach, a w drugiej eleganckie pióro, prezent przywieziony przez tatusia specjalnie na tę okazję, wprost z wnętrza Muru Sina. Wie to, kiedy koślawe litery zdobiące kartkę wydają jej się najpiękniejszymi obrazami.

Bo Petra naprawdę kocha listy.

.

_Kochana mam...__Mamusiu,_

_U mnie i u tatusia wszystko jest w porządku. Tatuś bardo dużo wyjeżdża, ale ja zostaję wtedy w szkole i uczę się wielu nowych rzeczy i uczę się pisania listów, żeby potem je do __c... __Ciebie wysyłać. Bardzo lubię pisać listy, a tatuś lubi je czytać. Obiecałam mu, że kiedy pojadę za mur i zobaczę świat napiszę mu wiele listów i wszystko w nich opowiem. Tatuś był szczęśliwy, więc wiem, że ty też będziesz szczęśliwa. Od teraz będę ci wszystko opowiadać, mamusiu. _

_Bardzo za tobą tęsknimy_

_Pozdrawiam_

_Petra._

* * *

_- Wiesz co?_

_- Tak, słoneczko?_

_- Ja myślę, że ptaki to tak naprawdę aniołki, tylko że na ziemi. Bo inaczej dlaczego tylko one, ze wszyyystkich zwierząt na caaałej ziemi miałyby skrzydła? _

_- To piękny pomysły, Petro. Zupełnie jak Aniołowie Stróże, prawda?_

_- Tak! I dlatego trzeba zrobić dla nich karmnik._

_._

Pierwszy list „z frontu" jest dużo łatwiejszy niż Petra początkowo myśli.

Długie wieczory spędzone w ośrodku treningowym inspirowały Petrę i współtworzyły równie długie wiadomości, a brzmiały one dokładnie tak, jak powinny brzmieć. Po kolacji siadywała na końcu podłużnego stołu, zaraz obok kominka, by poczuć ciepło wesoło igrających w nim płomieni. Dźwięk skrobania jej pióra mieszał się ze śmiechem innych kadetów, jak słowa piosenki z jej rytmem, a jeżeli Petra skupiła się bardziej zauważała, że nie tylko melodia głosów przenikała do listu. Papier był równie ciepły jak jadalnia – jak bułeczki podawane codziennie do kolacji – i nasiąkał zapachami jedzenia niczym najchłonniejsza tkanina, oddając wszystko to, co Petra tak usilnie starała się ubrać w słowa (_i co wciąż kiepsko jej wychodziło, ale teraz nie przejmowała się tym tak bardzo)_.

Ale teraz już nic nie jest takie jak wcześniej, bez względu na to jak starannie udaje, a choć Petra była pewna, że doskonale o tym wie, dopiero list do ojca rozkłada przed nią całe pokłady bezradności…

Nie list.

Listy.

Podłoga jej prywatnego pokoju, dużego i wygodnego, na który Petra zasłużyła, a którego wcale nie chciała, usłana jest kartkami. Poniektóre podarte na strzępy, inne tylko zgniecione w kulki jak papierowe kwiatuszki, co tworzy jakby papierową łąkę pokrytą jakby papierowym śniegiem pustych słów, powyrywanych ze strzępków wcześniejszych wspomnień.

Kiedy indziej byłoby to ładne, a może pobudziłoby jej wyobraźnie… (_może wtedy sama zapragnęłaby napisać coś prawdziwego)_. Lecz teraz najodpowiedniejsze wydaje jej się zebranie wszystkich skrawków na jedną wspólną kupkę wymieszanych ze sobą niby-listów, nie niosących ze sobą żadnej treści.

Ostrożnie, żeby nie zostawić za sobą szlaku z papierków – bo kapral zdecydowanie by się zdenerwował – Petra zbiera wszystko na dół, do dużego pokoju, w którym całą noc pali się kominek. Ten ogień jest spokojny, nie ma w sobie energii, jaką zapamiętała obserwując płomienie w ośrodku szkoleniowym. W dodatku sposób, w jaki żar karmi się drewnem nie podoba się jej. Wygląda tak, jakby odrywał sobie po kawałku jego ciała…

Przykrywa ten makabryczny obrazek swoimi kartkami, które w chwilę zajmują się ogniem i teraz płoną jasno, wypuszczając kłęby dymu przybierające kształty słów. Sekunda i minuta upływa, a z jej listów zostaje tylko popiół.

I pewnie Petra wsłuchująca się w ciszę ulatujących słów robi sobie wstyd, bo nie słyszy kroków zbliżającego się do niej kaprala. A nawet gdy Levi odzywa się, jego głos dobiega skądś indziej, jakby różnica doświadczenia i przełknięcia goryczy misji tworzyła między nimi trudną do pokonania barierę.

Wtedy kapral mówi, że najlepiej w listach kłamać, bo ludzie zamknięci za murami i tak nie zrozumieją. A jeśli czegoś nie potrafią to lepiej po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Dla Petry to okrutne i bolesne, ale Levi zapewnia, że kiedyś zrozumie.

A jeśli nie to może pisać jak chce.

Gdy nad ranem świeca na biurku wypaliła się, a gładki papier pokryły idealnie proste znaki Petra uznaje, że pisać lakoniczne listy jest łatwo.

Wtedy też pierwszy raz zastanawia się czy to dlatego kapral nigdy nie pisze listów.

.

_Drogi tato,_

_Radzę sobie jak najlepiej, nie musisz się niczym przejmować. Czuję się dobrze. Misje są rzeczywiście wyczerpujące, jednak nie jest tak źle, jak zapewne Ci się wydaje. Kapral Levi jest bardzo utalentowanym dowódcą i możesz być pewien, że pod jego pieczą nic złego mi nie grozi. Musisz mi też wybaczyć, ale z powodu nadmiaru pracy nie jestem w stanie pisać do Ciebie równie często jak kiedyś. _

_Kocham Cię_

_Petra_

* * *

_- Tato, zobacz! Ułożyłam historię, moją własną!_

_- Naprawdę? A o czym, kochanie?_

_- O mnie, o tobie i o mamie. Ale tak naprawdę to nie jest o mamie, tylko o skowronku, który jest mamą. _

_- Dlatego, że ptaki to anioły?_

_- Tak. Chciałabym kiedyś napisać taką bajkę. A wiesz, może nawet zostanę pisarkę. _

_- Będę z ciebie bardzo dumny, Petro._

_._

Pierwszy list nie-do-wysłania Petra pisze dopiero po roku.

Początkowo, owszem, miał to być list – głównie dlatego, że z biegiem czasu Petra znów zaczyna dostrzegać granicę, wcześniej wyraźną, między pisaniem listów a zapisywaniem słów na kartce. Kapral Levi przepowiedział jej wszakże (_a wpatrywał się wtedy w filiżankę herbaty, ona była tylko z boku, w kącie)_, że kiedy jest się w Oddziale Zwiadowczym wszystko kiedyś przechodzi, nawet „te natrętne wspomnienia". Nie dopowiedział o jakich wspomnieniach mówił, a Petra tego nie oczekiwała. Tak było lepiej.

A jednak kapral ma racje, jak zawsze, i jej wyrazy powoli przemieniają się w słowa, następnie w akapity, aż wreszcie jest w stanie napisać całą stronę, a wraz z gęstym atramentem, płynącym jak rzeka wraz z jej głęboko skrywanymi myślami, na kartkę spływa trochę prawdziwej Petry.

Tej, która pisze bajki o aniołkach na końcu szkolnego zeszytu.

Dlatego któreś nocy Petra wstaje i zapala świecę, ostrożnie, tak żeby nie nikogo nie obudzić. Uczucie w piersi jest rwące, prawie jak ból, bo utrudnia oddychanie i sprawia, że czuje napięcie w całym swoim ciele. Ale przypomina jej ten dawno zamazany i odepchnięty przypływ energii, który niegdyś kazał małej dziewczynce wstawać po cichu z łóżka i bawić się w nocnego chowanego z ojcem. Łapała wtedy swój czarny notes, wypełniony po brzegi krótkimi notatkami i dłuższymi opowieściami, i siadała przy oknie. Lubiła pisać gdy bladą kartkę oświetlało tylko równie blade światło letnich gwiazd, bo była pewna, że tak powstają arcydzieła.

I teraz też _pisała_.

Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie jej ręka nie nadążała za wylewnością umysłu i na piórze brakowało atramentu. Ręka dziewczynki-kobiety znowu się trzęsła, a list składał się z takich samych kleksów i bazgrołów jak jej pierwsza nieporadna wiadomość do matki.

Petra nie była pewna do kogo właściwie pisze, bo chciała tylko pisać o tym, o czym tak bardzo pragnęła porozmawiać: o górach, które widziała tylko z oddali, a które były większe niż ich największe budynki, o niebie, bo na otwartej przestrzeni było jeszcze piękniejsze niż widziane z okna pokoju, o tytanach, jedynych istotach, jakich Petra potrafiła nienawidzić całą duszą. I o Oddziale Zwiadowczym z symbolem skrzydeł na plecach.

Skończyła nad ranem. Omiotła list wzrokiem, najpierw bez większego zaangażowania, niechlujnie, potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, dopóki oczy jej na to pozwalały. Przymiotniki wydawały się jej za _duże_, tak samo wszystko to, co napisała. Wyolbrzymione. Chaotyczne. Szczere.

Nie mogła wysłać do nikogo listu mokrego od łez, elegancja jej na to nie pozwalała.

Petra schowała kartkę do szuflady, a wkrótce zaczęły dołączać do niej kolejne. Tak powstał jej pamiętnik.

.

_Czasami zastanawiam się dlaczego robimy to wszystko. Czy nasze poświęcenie ma jakikolwiek sens? Trudno jest z podniesioną głową zaakceptować absurdy życia, jakie Bóg nam zesłał. I nie zawsze jestem pewna trafności moich decyzji._

_Ale jest w Oddziale Zwiadowczym coś, co powstrzymuje mnie od złamania się. Może to przez symbol, piękne Skrzydła Wolności. Ale tylko ludzie, którzy opuścili mury wiedzą jak wygląda nadzieja. _

_I choć nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, kapral ma w sobie więcej nadziei niż inni, a potrafi nią zarażać. I sprawić, że chcę tu być._

* * *

_- Dlaczego Zwiadowcy, córeczko? Co z opowieściami?_

_- Dlaczego uważasz, że rezygnuję z opowieści, tatusiu? _

_- Możesz zginąć. _

_- Myślę, że prawdziwe opowieści snuje życie. A ja muszę nauczyć się żyć, bo tutaj nie ma życia._

_._

Pierwsze opowiadanie Petra pisze pod koniec.

Ratuje wcześniej kaprala Leviego.

Uratować, o wiele za dużo powiedziane; wystarczyło jedno cięcie, _jej celne cięcie_, a tytan runął bez ruchu, jak stare drzewo, wprawiając ziemię pod ich stopami w wibrację. Ale gdyby jej tam nie było… Kapral nie podziękował jej, nie spojrzał nawet, a Petrze wydawało się, że niewiele się przejmował.

Pyta go później o to. Pewnego wieczora, gdy jest sam przy kominku, a ona zakrada się do pokoju równie cicho jak kiedyś kapral, choć nie udaje jej się zaskoczyć go równie mocno. Levi słucha ze spokojem jej plątających się myśli, nie przerwa, choć tak bardzo nie znosi naddatku słów. Na końcu pyta natomiast o to, czy Petra ma do niego żal i nie czekając na twierdzącą lub przeczącą odpowiedź przeprasza ją (_ Petra nigdy nie widziała go przepraszającego i choć czuła wstyd, zrobiło to na niej dużo większe wrażenie niż się spodziewała_).

Ciężko rozmawiało się z kapralem, Petra myśli. Kapral Levi niewiele mówi i nie lubi słuchać, a jednak słucha lepiej niż ktokolwiek – i ocenia, Petra wie – mówi lepiej niż jakikolwiek mówca, choć krótko, dosadnie, to wprost i zwięźle. Petra nie ma tego talentu, mówi za dużo i kłamliwie, kolorowo, dlatego trudno jej opisać swój zachwyt. Jak mówić o podziwie dla odwagi bez zbędnej przesady? Jak powiedzieć kapralowi, że ona nie potrafiłaby… że trzęsłaby się i pewnie płakała, że za pierwszym razem nogi ugięły się pod nią, że jest tchórzem, a dołączyła do Oddziału Zwiadowczego, bo całym sercem pragnęła być taka jak słynny kapral Levi.

Odwraca się usłyszawszy jej ostatnie słowa, właśnie te, których wypowiedzenia najbardziej żałowała. I chyba to zauważa, bo stwierdza, że to nic.

A jego zachowanie nie jest przyzwyczajeniem do śmierci, ale do życia. Głupio jest zapomnieć o tym, że się żyje, stwierdził. A jeśli żyjesz, znaczy, że wszystko w porządku. Ona też powinna się przyzwyczajać.

.

_Bóg kochał ludzi jak własne dzieci, więc pewnego dnia zawołał do siebie dusze wszystkich zmarłych i zapytał czego pragną najbardziej na świecie. _

_Zobaczyć swoich bliskich na ziemi, odpowiedziały zgodnie._

_I tak Bóg dał każdej duszy skrzydła, na podobieństwo swoich aniołów, ale odebrał usta, w zamian dając małe dziobki. Wysłał wszystkich zmarłych na ziemię, zakochanych jako białe gołębie, pokutujących jako czarne kruki, wesołych jako kolorowe sikorki, smutnych jako brązowe wróbelki, wysłał wrony, dzikie jastrzębie, sroki, kukułki. _

_Na niebie zaroiło się od piór, a wszyscy zgodnie skandowali: „Aniołowie! Aniołowie!" _

_Na ziemi był też pewien mężczyzna, który stracił niedawno ukochaną, a którego zaczął odwiedzać mały słowik, śpiewający dla niego co rano._

* * *

Opowieść ciągnęła się, aż do napisania został tylko jeden rozdział. Ale Petra postanowiła, że zakończy je po powrocie z misji z Erenem, by mieć na co czekać. Już nie mogła się doczekać, aż na ostatniej kartce pojawią się słowa: „I żyli długi i szczęśliwie".


End file.
